


Marcas

by Aselie



Series: Marcas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Traducción autorizada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aselie/pseuds/Aselie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel siempre deja marcas. Sam no lo hace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marcas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/481336) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



> Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la autoría de Erick Kripke. El crédito de la historia es de mithrel.

Gabriel deja moretones en sus caderas, mordeduras en su pecho y chupetones en su cuello.

A Sam no le molesta. Él es igual de rudo, arañando la espalda de Gabriel, clavando los dedos en su trasero... pero todo desaparece por la mañana.

"No sé por qué me molesto en hacer esto" gruñe una noche mientras succiona el cuello de Gabriel "nunca duran"

"Tal vez... quiero que continúes haciéndolo" jadea Gabriel.

Pero a la mañana siguiente hay un chupetón claramente visible sobre el cuello de la camisa de Gabriel. Sam sonríe al verlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso es todo~  
> ¡Nos leemos en la segunda parte!  
> Tengan un lindo día.


End file.
